WHAT! THIS IS TSUNA?
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Tsuna turns into a girl by a broken Bazooka. Now he has to be girl permenetly! He has to learn to become a girl with the help of a mafia girl Sora. Who will steal Tsuna's heart? One of her guardians? Or the Varia? Or maybe the Shimon family boss? Fem!Tsunaxall. Main: 2700
1. Chapter 1

**My new KHR story! I excited! Enjoy! I do not own KHR!**

Tsuna woke up to the sound of Lambo yelling.

"Dame-Tsuna! Give Lambo-san candy!"

"Lambo! No!" Tsuna snapped.

Lambo's eyes grew teary as he took out the 10-year bazooka and threw it. It hit the wall breaking it and hit Tsuna. Pink smoke filled the room.

"Juudiame! I came just as you asked!" Gokuera barged threw the door and his eyes widened seeing pink smoke and Tsuna not there.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto went in and his eyes widened.

The pink smoke cleared and in Tsuna's place was a girl with long brown hair that had a few gravity defying hairs sticking on top of her head. She had large brown eyes and flawless skin. She was wearing Tsuna's pajamas.

"Bastard! Who are you! Where's Juudiame?" Gokuera asked.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She ran to Yamamoto and clung onto him and started crying. Yamamoto blushed. '_Why was he(she) crying! Why can't I hold it in!' _Tsuna thought.

"Dame-Tsuna! What happened? I heard a boom." Reborn was on his desk.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried and turned around. Reborn couldn't help but blush a little which he couldn't understand why.

"Dame-Tsuna is that you?" Tsuna nodded making everyone's eyes wide.

"Dame-Tsuna…have you looked at yourself lately?" Leon turned into a mirror.

"HIIE!" Tsuna looked at her reflection. He was now a she and was a cute she too!

"Juudiame what happened?"

"I was shot by the 10-year bazooka…"

"But wouldn't you trade places with your future self for five minutes? And it has been around 10 minutes now." Yamamoto asked.

"The bazooka was probably broken…now Dame-Tsuna is a girl. Forever." Reborn said.

"HIIE!"

**How was the start? Ill update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own KHR! But review! Oh and tell me who do you want to win in Tsuna's heart. I will give you up to 3 more of my chapters! Note this chp does not count as one of the voting chp but vote anyways!**

**{]{][]{}{}{]{][]{}{}**

"What do you mean permanently?" Tsuna asked.

"Exactly what I mean Dame-Tsuna. Now go to school." He threw Tsuna a roll of clothes. Which Tsuna changed into after they left her room.

"HIIE! Reborn! This is a girl uniform!"

Reborn walked into the room along with Gokuera and Yamamoto. Who just blushed and looked away.

"Dame-Tsuna you are a girl now. Now get going. I already signed you in."

{]{][}{]{][][]{]{][]{}{]{]

Tsuna got to school and entered his classroom.

"We have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"M-my name is Tsunami Sawada. I am Tsuna's cousin from Italy…" Tsuna said shyly.

The teacher started talking. Blah blah blah… Then the bell rang and Tsunami was soon surrounded by his classmates.

{]{]{]{][][}[][}

Sorry that its short. But its late. Im tired. Ill update soon and update ur vote


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR!** **Review your votes! You only have a few more chapters till I pick the anime boy for Tsunami! Like 4 or something.**

.,,,.

Tsunami was surrounded by her classmates the moment the bell rang for lunch.

"Tsunami! Do you want me to give you a tour?"

"Why would Tsunami want to take a tour with a pervert like you?"

"Dame-Tsuna is so lucky! He never said anything of having a cute cousin!"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Shut up! She is going out with me!"

"Tsunami-chan!" Tsunami looked to a girl with short gold (?) hair pushing through the crowd of kids to get to her. Next to her was a girl with curly black hair who followed behind the class idol. Most kids backed away from Tsunami's desk cause they didn't want too go against Hana's wrath.

"Tsunami-chan! Welcome to Namimori! I know that moving can be stressful! My name is Kyoko Sasagawa and this is my best friend Hana!" The blond smiled pointing to the black haired girl.

"Nice to meet you both." Tsunami said smiling which made the boys in the classroom heart flutter.

'_She's so cute! Even cuter than Kyoko!'_ All the boys thought in the same time.

"Where are you staying Tsunami-chan?" Kyoko asked cheerfully smiling.

"I'm not sure yet. I just got here today." Tsunami answered a little quietly.

"Princess!" A voice said behind the crowd of kids that circled around Tsunami's desk but far enough to avoid Hana's fairly large bubble space. A certain silver haired over protective bomber pushed his classmates aside to get to his now extremely cute boss. Not that Tsuna wasn't already extremely sure. This was just different. The silver head got to the brunette's desk with a gleam in his eyes.

'_Princess?' _Everyone thought sweat dropping.

"Princess! Want me to blast these lowlifes for you?"

"Ano. Gokuera-kun. I don't think that's a good idea." Said Tsunami with a nervous smile on her face.

"Maa maa. Gokuera calm down." A certain black hair baseball freak laughed and placed his hands on Tsunami's delicate shoulder.

"Baseball Freak! Get your hands off the princess!" Gokuera yelled and came over to Yamamoto and punched him. Yamamoto literally went flying.

"Gokuera-kun! How could you?" Tsunami cried and raced over to Yamamoto's side and helped him up but was too weak so she had to hug him and help pull him off. Gokuera's eyes teared up and bowed to his precious boss continuously. While everyone (boys) in the class sulked down in a corner of the class muttering about how jealous they were of the blushing Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry Princess! Please forgive my rudeness!" Gokuera pleaded still bowing continuously.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Yamamoto!" Tsunami puffed up her cheeks hands on her waist. Gokuera stiffened up and muttered something quietly.

"Say it louder!" Tsunami ordered.

"I'M SORRY BASEBALL-FREAK FOR PUNCHING YOU!" Gokuera yelled and ran…crying? Everyone stared at Tsunami in shock wondering how she did that to the class delinquent. Tsunami looked at Yamamoto who was blushing madly.

"Yamamoto. Come on let's go get you to the nurse's office!" Tsunami pleaded and dragged the dazed rain guardian to Dr. Shamal.

!

**Tsuna forgot about Shamal-san being a pervert… Anyways you have a few more chp. To vote. I tried making the chapters more detailed so you don't get so confused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own KHR! But I do own my oc who will come soon but I will make sure she does not come in much! Also 3 more chapters till I finish the voting thing! Also the people participating!**

**Enma: 3 votes**

**Hibari: 2 votes**

**Xanxus: 3 votes**

**Bel: 3 votes**

**Adult Reborn: 5 votes**

**Mukuro: 0 votes**

**Gokuera: 0 votes**

**Ryohei: 0 votes**

**Yamamoto: 0 votes**

**Squalo: 0 votes**

**Dino: 0 votes**

**Fran: 0 votes**

**Ken: 0 votes**

**Shoichi: 0 votes**

**I will make lots of chapters till Tsuna actually falls in love! Everyone will go through challenges to get her heart.**

Tsuna held onto Yamamoto's waist to support him up. Even though he didn't need it but wanted to stay like that forever. Yamamoto blushed so red like a tomato of how Tsuna- no Tsunami was holding him as they walked into the perverts office.

"SO CUTE! GIVE ME A KISS!" Shamal came out of nowhere and scooped up Tsunami in bridal style and puckered up his lips. Tsunami tried to struggle unsuccessfully out of the perverted doctor's hands. Tsunami shrieked as she felt someone's hand squeeze her butt which snapped Yamamoto out of his daze. Yamamoto looked at the struggleing figure that brought him and Yamamoto couldn't help but feel jealous of Dr. Shamal. He tried to help Tsunami but the perverted mafia girl-obsessed doctor started moving his lips towards Tsunami's pure delicate lips. Yamamoto was absolutely frightened for some reason as all he can do was stare and watch as he got closer to Tsunami and then-

*WHAM!*

Tsunami managed to kick the rapist in the spot that hurt. He fell over in pain.

"No touching me!" Tsunami yelled which made Shamal go to his emo corner.

"Just help Yamamoto!"

"No it's fine! I don't need help!" Yamamoto assured her but she didn't listen.

"I only treat women!" Shamal said just coming out of the emo corner.

'_I can't believe I'm going to have to use this on him…' _Tsunami thought sighing and looking up at the doctor with a pout.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own KHR but I own my oc that wont come in often. Here are the votes! 2 more chps left!**

**Enma: 7 votes**

**Hibari: 4**

**Xanxus: 5**

**Bel: 3**

**Reborn: 7**

**Mukuro: 0**

**Fran: 0**

**Squalo: 0**

**Ryohei: 0**

**Gokuera: 0**

**Yamamoto: 0**

**Dino: 0**

**Shoichi: 0**

**Ken: 0**

Tsunami looked at Dr. Shamel with tears forming in her eyes and lip quivering. She clutched onto his sleeve with shaking hands.

"Please doctor? Please help Yamamoto! Please for me?" Tsunami asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww of course. I'll do it just once." Yamamoto left with Shamel and then came back in a few minutes looking better.

"Now how bought a thank you kiss?" Shamel asked.

"Sure! Pucker up first!" Tsunami giggled. Shamel closed his eyes and puckered up waiting for the kiss he never got.

"Yamamoto come on!" Tsunami grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room to the roof.

"Tsuna…how did you do that?" Yamamoto asked when they got to the roof where Ryohei and Gokuera were waiting.

"Oh…that? I just wanted to try it out. I saw many girls do that before…" Tsuna answered.

"Princess! Did that pervert do anything to you?" Gokuera asked rushing to her sidfe.

"Not really." She answered.

"I'm going to blow his head off for touching you!"

"No it's fine!"

"Ok Princess!"

"WHO IS THIS EXTREME GIRL!?" You know who that is.

"Tch. Turf-top this is Juudaime!"

"BUT SAWADA IS AN EXTREME BOY!'

"Tch. He transformed into a girl. Baka." Gokuera explained the situation which made Ryohei blush a little.

"SAWADA IS AN EXTREMELY CUTE GIRL!" Making Tsuna blush madly. But the blushing stopped when Reborn jumped on her head.

"Tsunami. Go to your host house. I already checked you out of here. I need to talk to your guardians." Reborn said.

"HIIE! I cant go to my house like this!" Tsunami said pointing to her body.

"I didn't say you were staying at Maman's house. I asked someone from an allied mafia family to take you in. I can't possibly allow you to stay at one of your guardian's houses. And she lives in this area. Your luggage is already there and here is the address." Reborn tossed a paper to her which Yamamoto caught for her and placed it in her hands.

"Now go!" Tsuna left to find the house.

"Kid. What did you want to talk about." Yamamoto asked the hitman baby.

"The Varia is coming to Japan to play a game with us." Reborn smirked. "The game has something to do with dating Tsunami."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own KHR! Anyways 1 more chapter! After this…Anyways the vote:**

**Enma: 11**

**Hibari: 5**

**Xanxus: 7**

**Bel: 4**

**Reborn: 8**

**Gokuera: 0**

**Yamamoto: 0**

**Shoichi: 0**

**Squalo: 0**

**Mukuro: 0**

**Ken: 0**

**Ryohei: 0**

**More votes are needed! Also the mafia allied is my oc… just need to tell you that…I will put her in when needed.**

With Tsuna…

Tsunami searched for the house that Reborn told him to find. The house that he was finding was on the end of the street and was 2 stories like her own but this house was much bigger. Tsunami walked to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a girl with long black hair that goes to her waist. She had bangs that went to the top of her brown eyes. The girl also was the same height as Tsunami.

"Tsunayoshi?" She asked with no emotion. Tsuna gulped and nodded.

"You can call me Tsuna, but right now I am called Tsunami for being a girl…" The girl nodded and smiled and motioned her in. Tsunami sweat dropped.

'_Her emotion changed so suddenly…' Tsunami thought._

"My name is Sora. Your luggage is already in your room. I'll show you to your room." She started walking up the stairs, with Tsuna right behind. She motioned to the room closest to the stairs.

"My room is right in front of yours. If you need anything just tell me. Also I need discuss something with you so I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Sora smiled and went down stairs.

Tsuna opened the door to her new room and walked in. The room was much larger then her own at her mom's house. The bed was a queen sized and had orange covers. The room had a big window overlooking a rose garden filled with black roses and blood red ones. **(there are no such thing as natural black roses.) **The sight was beautiful. The room also had a desk and a flat screen TV and an orange and black sofa. The walls were orange and had black carpet. This made anyone think of Halloween. Tsunami saw her luggage by her bed and then walked out of the room then down stairs and saw Sora sitting in the kitchen which was right by the stairs.

"Ano…"Tsunami started. Sora looked at her and motioned him to sit which she did.

"Tsuna-chan. Reborn asked me to also teach you how to be a girl while you stay here." She said suddenly. Tsunami nodded.

"I will teach you. Starting today." Tsuna nodded.

"Ano. Sora-chan? How old are you?"

"13."

"Your so young and you live alone and in the mafia? One more question. Where is your familia?"

"Oh on missions. I don't live in a mansion most of the time because I get lost easily. Now lets start with lesson 1…A girl always have a wardrobe of cute clothes. **(most of the time)**. Here is the list of types of clothes to get and the money is in this envelope. You can keep the change." Sora handed her a large list and an envelope. Then pushed her out of the house. "One of your guardians shall be waiting for you at the mall…"

With Reborn…

The Varia will be coming soon. In a day or 2. Now I want you all to pick a number and that is the number you are to go on the date. No one can disturb the date or you will be eliminated." Reborn takes his hat off and held it to them. Each guardian picked out a paper, excluding Lambo.

"Haha I got 1!" Yamamoto smiled.

"EXTREME 2!" Ryohei yelled.

"Kufufufu. 3." Mukuro chuckled.

"Hn…4." Hibari said coldly.

"What? I got 5?" Gokuera complained.

"Ok Yamamoto go the mall and wait for Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Haha kid ok!" He started to jog off then stopped. "By the way where is Enma?"

"Oh he had to go someplace today. He will go back to school tomorrow." Yamamoto nodded then started jogging to the mall and then waited for Tsunami there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok voting is over! I will tell you from first to last not including the 0s.**

**Enma: 18**

**Reborn: 17**

**Hibari: 10**

**Xanxus: 7**

**Bel: 4**

**My mouth dropped at the end! Enma and Reborn kept going back and forth! My friends that read this asked if they could vote and I said yes… It was war against Reborn and Enma…lol…It actually turned out tied…Then I was like authors vote! I deserve it so I picked Enma…haha I just cant stand R27 fans…lol. Well I could. Im a 2700 fan and a g27…lol…and many more. But r27 but I think its still hot.**

**I do not own KHR!**

"Yamamoto?" Yamamoto turned around at the voice and blushed to see a girl with long brown hair and also his date.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said blushing even harder when she tilted her head a little bit and examined his face.

"Are you ok? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine…" Yamamoto had trouble holding down his blush.

"Ano, Yamamoto. Um c-can you help me shop for clothes…" Tsunami tapped her index fingers together shyly.

"Sure!" Yamamoto smiled and placed a hand around her shoulder which made her blush.

In the mall…

"Hey Tsuna…What do you have to buy?" Tsunami opened her list.

"Um…Can we shop later? I skipped lunch…"

"Oh ok! Lets eat!" They left to go eat.

An hour later…

"Thank you…Um should we…" Tsunami was cut off by the sound of a voice calling her name.

"Tsunami-chan!" Tsunami turned around and saw 3 girls. A golden haired, and 2 with black hair. They ran up to her.

"Tsunami-chan! You left the school early today!" Kyoko said smiling.

"Hahi! You were right! She does look like Tsuna!" Haru said with a shocked voice. "And so cute to! Hahi! Where are my manners! My name is Haru!" She held out her hand.

"T-Tsunami…"Tsunami shook the hand.

"Tsunami-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I needed clothes."

"How bought we help you pick out clothes?" The three girls grabbed Tsunami by the wrists and dragged her off leaving Yamamoto alone in the mall.

With Reborn…

Yamamoto ran to the Sawada's residence and went to Tsuna's room where everyone was waiting.

"So? How did you do?" Reborn asked.

"I think I failed…Hehe…" Yamamoto smiled sadly.

"I see so tomorrow is Ryohei's turn…

"I WILL EXTREMELY GO OUT WITH SAWADA!"

With Tsuna…

Tsunami was walking back to Sora's house with many bags filled with clothes. She never thought shopping was so tiring. Not to mention Hana, Kyoko, and Haru just shoved cute clothes at her that looked like it fit her then send her off to try them on. All the clothes did… She opened the door to the house she is staying in and went to her very Halloween like room and placed them by her bed and sat down tired on her bed. She heard a nock on the door and saw Sora smirking at her.

"So how was your date with Yamamoto?" Tsunami blushed when she said that.

"D-date? What are you talking about?" Was her answer.

"Yamamoto and you were on a date. Reborn set it up. And it looks like you blew him off." Tsunami looked horrified.

"Oh no! I have to say that I'm sorry to him!" Tsunami started to get up but Sora stopped her.

"No that's fine. He will get another chance later. Tomorrow we will start the next stage."

The next morning… (Sunday)

Tsunami walked to the kitchen and saw Sora drinking tea. Sora looked at Tsunami and placed her cup down.

"Today you were going to practice puppy eyes, but you already mastered that skill with that pervert. So you can have a break. Now go get changed." She smirked.

"Ano. Can…you…uh." Tsunami started.

"Help you change? You still have trouble?" Tsunami nodded and Sora tried. They went to Tsunami's room and Sora picked out clothes and told her to put these on. Which she did after getting assistance on putting on a bra. Sora even combed her hair and put it in a pony tail. Tsunami looked in the mirror and what she saw was a girl wearing a short sleeve light orange shirt with a black sleeveless jacket. She was wearing black short shorts and black socks that went to her thigh and orange shoes.

"Ok now go! Leave!" Sora took her to the door and pushed her out.

Tsunami left and walked around trying to find something to do for the day. She spotted a certain red head walking off somewhere.

"Enma-kun!" Tsunami yelled and ran to him.

Enma pov…

Enma left his familia to go for a small walk. Anything would be better than stay with them when they are fighting.

"Enma-kun!" Enma heard a girl say and turned around. He blushed madly. When he saw a girl with long brown hair tied in a pony tail and was wearing very cute clothes running to him. His eyes widened and his blush grew redder as the girl tripped and fell on him, knocking them both to the ground and there lips met…

Normal pov…

Tsunami fell on top of Enma and there lips met when they got knocked to the ground.

"EXTREEEMMMMEEEE!" Someone said but the 2 didn't hear it.

Ryohei ran up to them and then stopped midway when he saw Tsunami making out with Enma… He blushed and ran back to the group.

Tsunami quickly got off after a few seconds.

"Oh my god! Enma-kun! I'm sorry!" Tsunami yelled worriedly. Enma sat up and stared at the girl, both blushing madly.

"Tsuna-kun?" He asked shocked. Tsunami nodded and helped him up.

"But…How…?"

"Uh I got hit by the 10-year bazooka but it was broken and sooo I got transformed to a girl…" Enma nodded shocked. Still blushing they turned around then walked away from each other.

With Reborn…

Ryohei went back to the house everyone was waiting in.

"What happened sempai?" Yamamoto asked. Ryohei got back in a few minutes after he left.

"SAWADA WAS EXTREMLY MAKING OUT WITH THAT ENMA KID!" Ryohei yelled still red.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own KHR! I am sorry R27 fans! But I will make R27 scenes in it! Just for you guys! Not yet though…I hope…**

**. . . . . .**

Tsunami walked out of her temporary house and walked to school. Yamamoto and Gokuera didn't know where she lives yet so they are waiting at the gate of her school. She was walking peacefully until a hitman infant jumped in her head.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked curious.

"Mukuro will be coming to see you. And Varia is coming today." The infant said.

"HIIE! Why is the Varia coming? And why is Mukuro coming to see me?"

"I invited the Varia over and I'm playing a game with your guardians."

"HIIE! What demonic game are you playing this time? And wont kaa-san notice me gone?"

"I told Maman that you're in Italy and I sent her on a cruise across the world."

"Kufufu. So this is Tsunayoshi-kun now." A pineapple head came out of mist that just appeared suddenly then dissaperd.

"MUKURO!" Tsunami screeched.

"Mukuro-sama…there you are." Fran walked up to the pineapple.

"Oya Oya can't you see I'm busy?" Mukuro looked back to Tsunami who had run off with Reborn in her arms.

{}{}()()[]][]= .

With Tsunami…

Tsunami stopped running when Mukuro was out of sight. She breathed heavily and put Reborn on the ground. Her eyes widened when pink smoke surrounded Reborn and a poof was heard. The smoke cleared to see man in a suit and curly sideburns sitting there with Leon on his hat.

"R-Reborn? Is that you?" Tsunami gasped.

"Yes." Was the man's answer as he looked at his hands with shock.

"What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know. Dame-Tsuna go to school while I talk to Gannini about this." Reborn stood up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own KHR!**

**\}\}\}\]\]**

Tsunami walked to school in silence until she spotted a red head again.

"E-Enma-kun!" Tsunami called out and carefully quickened her pace to him. She then slowed again when she was next to him. Enma's face was the shade of a tomato.

"Eh? Enma-kun what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Enma answered.

"Is it about yesterday? I'm so sorry that I tripped!"

"I-It's fine Tsuna-chan!"

The rest of the way to school was quit. They walked to there class but Tsuna stumbled and grabbed onto Enma's arm. Enma's face turned red then he opened the door with Tsuna still in his arm. The room grew silent as they stepped in.

"Why is Tsunami-chan with Dame-Enma?"

"Oh no! Someone as beautiful as her with someone like him?"

Tsunami grew red as she let go of his arm and sat down quickly. Enma was red to and then sat down in his chair right when the teacher walked in.

"Tsunami you have been called to the disciplinary office."

Tsunami's face paled as she quickly got up and went to the office. She knocked on the door and heard a voice say enter. She entered the room and Hibari was right by the door waiting for her. He went to her as he lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"H-Hibari-san?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

Tsuna was blushing madly as Hibari's face was closing in on hers.

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsunami screamed right before there lips met. A gun shot was heard. Hibari let go of Tsunami as they both looked to the window. There leaning on the wall was Reborn.

"I don't think Tsunami is ready for your kiss." Reborn smirked as he grabbed Tsunami by the wrist and brought her into a hug.

"Hn. So you're baby?" Hibari said coldly. But the two already left.

XD

Reborn walked to the Sawada residence with Tsunami being carried in bridal style.

"Eto…Reborn. Can you let go of me?" Tsunami asked when they got to the door of her original house. Reborn put her down gently. Then grabbed her chin and pulled it up a little. Tsunami blushed as Reborn brushed his lips against hers.

"HIIIEE! Reborn!" Reborn pulled away and smirked.

"Dame-Tsunami. Why did you kiss Dame-Enma?"

"EHHHH? K-Kiss? T-That was an accident!" Tsuna blushed so red that her face turned into a tomato. Reborn frowned and looked to the ground to think a little bit.

'_I see…She is falling for Enma…'_ He thought. When Reborn looked up again Tsunami was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own khr!**

**XD**

Gokudera was walking with a Juudaime tracker machine in hand.

"THE PRINCESS IS IN THE PARK!" Gokudera yelled happily, ignoring the stares of people, and ran to the park as fast at he could.

Tsunami was sitting on swing when her 'right hand man' ran to her.

"Princess! Can you go on a date with me?" Tsunami paled.

'_Whats up with everyone? Why do they want to go out with me? Well…at least Enma-kun didn't change…as much as everyone else.' Tsunami thought._

"No." Tsunami said as polite as she can. "Well...its not you…its m…no its you and everyone else." Tsunami then ran off.

"Why does Princess hate me?" Gokuera said and went to the nearest emo corner.

**XD**

Meanwhile…

VOOOOIIIII! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO THIS SCUMS HOUSE?" You know who that was.

"Ushishishi. This is probably interesting." You also know who that was.

They finally reach the Sawada house. They barged in and sat down on a couch.

"I see. You made it." The hitman infant jumped next to Mammon.

"What did you call us here for, scum? Xanxus said annoyed.

"Well you see…"

At the exact time Tsunami barged through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own KHR! **

**I will make this longer to make up for the others. I'm also putting in all the Alcobaleno x Tsuna in this! I'm so excited for Viper and Tsuna. I have never seen a paring for that yet. Well probably because I never looked it up. They have parings for everything…its awesome. Wait is Mammon a girl or a guy…? People said both to me so I was like 'waaaah?' God I hope that Mammon's a guy!**

**And I accidentally referred Reborn as an infant on the last chap.…oops sorry…**

**XD**

"HIIE!" Tsunami screamed.

"VOI! Who is this girl? I thought this was just between us!" Squalo said madly.

"This 'girl' is what you've been called here for." Reborn smirked.

"I only came here for money…But I'm curious. How did you transform back to your original form?" The infant illusionist asked curious because it might be useful for money.

Reborn motioned for Tsunami to sit down. "Gannini, Spanner, and Shoichi said that another side effect from the broken bazooka was that she can lift curses when another person falls in love with her and then she either kisses you or hugs you…"

_Flashback_

_Reborn called Gannini to look at the bazooka._

"_You better come here by 5 minutes."_

"_Hai Reborn!"_

_10 minutes later…_

"_Reborn! I'm sorry that-." He was cut of mudway by Reborn punching him._

"_Your late Gannini! Now call Spanner and Shoichi here."_

"_Reborn? That you? Uh…I mean… Hai Reborn!"_

_Another 10 minutes…_

_Spanner and Shoichi walked in._

"_Great now that all of you are here…Find out what happened to me? How did my curse lift?"_

_1 hour later…_

"_Reborn! We found out everything you needed. There are side effects of the bazooka. Who was shot?" Gannini said/asked._

"_Dame-Tsuna…"_

"_Juudaime? Well the broken bazooka has a few side effects. First is turning him into a female and the second is that when Juudaime kisses you or hugs you a curse will be lifted. But of course the person that she touches has to be in love with her. And if it hits anyone else. There will be gender blending…"_

"_Is there any way to get Tsuna back to normal?"_

"_Hai! If Tsuna falls in love with someone and the other loves them back with all there heart. And the have to kiss mouth to mouth."_

_Flashback end…_

"HIIE! I can do that?" Tsunami sat down in an empty seat.

"VOOOIII! YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD US WHO THIS GIRL IS? WHY DOES HER SCREAM SOUND SO FAMILIER?" Squalo boomed.

"Shut up scum…" Xanxus hissed.

"This is Tsuna…" Reborn answered Squalo.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. (But Tsuna, Reborn, and Xanxus who's eyes grew wide. (also Bel because he is too awesome for that.))

"Ushishishi. Well then I shall call you Princess then." Bel smirked. **(I wonder why storm flame users call Tsuna princess…hehe)**

"VOOOIIIIII! THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!" Squalo blushed slightly because Tsuna turned into one cute girl.

"I can make money off of this…" Viper muttered.

"Scum…" Xanxus said.

The varia was invited to stay at the Sawada house. Tsunami didn't have any other place to go, although she rather be someplace else to be, stayed at the house. She was walking around the house bored. Xanxus and everyone was eating at he table. Except for Mammon who was by Tsuna's window in his room and Bel who was on a couch, frowning.

Tsunami walked over to the frowning prince.

"Bel-kun?" Tsuna asked. Bel whipped his head to the brunette.

"What Princess." He smirked.

"Well I was wondering if you were ok…" Tsunami asked shyly.

"I'm fine Princess." Bel smirked.

"Tell the truth Bel-kun. You are obviously not fine." Bel frowned when she sat down next to him. She looked directly at his face. **(Cant say eyes…He doesn't show his eyes really…his bangs cover them up.) **

"Just thinking of stuff…" Bel said stiffly. Tsunami got pissed for some reason **(We girls get pissed off easily) **and stood up**.**

"Tell me! You can tell me anything Bel-kun! Don't hold back!" Tsunami was about to sit back down when she stumbled a little and landed in Bel's lap.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own khr!**

**XD**

"I'm sorry Bel-kun!" Tsunami said and tried getting up but was stopped when Bel put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Ushishishi. You don't have to go Princess." He smirked. Tsunami blushed then stopped resisting and leaned back and rested her back on his chest.

"Ok but tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Princess." Tsunami rolled her eyes and brought her face close to his and planted a kiss on his cheek which made him let go of her. She got up and smiled that can melt any boy.

"If you need to talk anything over tell me, ok?" Tsunami then left the stunned prince.

XD

Tsunami's guardians barged into the Sawada house.

"Yo kid!/ Reborn-san!/ Baby…/ Kufufufu/ Master Pao Pao!" They yelled together but there eyes grew wide when the first thing they saw was the Varia.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Gokudera grunted taking out his dynamite.

"Yo Squalo!" Yamamoto smiled.

"VOOOOIIIII!" You know who that is.

"Get out of the Princess's house!" Gokudera was about to throw his dynamite when Tsunami ran to them.

"Gokudera-kun! Stop!"

"Princess!" Gokudera blushed and put his dynamite away.

"Good you're here." Reborn said while walking down the stairs. Tsunami's guardian' jaw dropped to the floor.

"Kid?/ Master Pao pao?/ Baby?/ Reborn-san?" They said and Reborn nodded. Spanner and Shoichi walked down the stairs to. Spanner put another wrench shaped lollipop in his mouth while Shoichi spotted Tsunami and his jaw dropped.

"Ts-Tsuna?" He asked and blushed madly. Tsunami nodded shyly and then the door opened again and a gloomy red head walked in.

"Enma-kun!" Tsunami yelled and ran to him smiling.

"T-Tsuna-kun!" Enma blushed.

"Hey! Shimon! How dare you kiss Princess!" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Eh?" Enma stepped back nervously than ran away.

"Enma-kun!" Tsunami yelled and ran after him.

XD

Tsunami left the house to catch up to Enma, leaving everyone behind.

"We will have to wait till he comes back…But we are here to play a game. If you get the highest score that she gives you than you will get one wish." Reborn smirked.

"Were not going to play scum…" Xanxus said then left with the rest of the Varia except for Bel who smiled.

"Ushishishi. I will play."

XD

Enma got away from Gokudera as fast as he could and stopped running when the house became out of sight. He started panting hard.

"Enma-kun!" A girl ran up to him.

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma fainted from exhaustion.

"Enma-kun!" Tsunami caught him and brought him to a bench and sat him down. Tsunami yawned and sat down next to him and everything went black as she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own KHR!**

**I'm still wondering if Viper is a girl or a guy… In the anime they said guy. In the manga He is a girl… I think he's bisexual…**

**XD  
**

Enma wakes up and felt something heavy on his lap. He curiously looks down and sees Tsunami sleeping on his lap. Enma panicked. He didn't know what to do. Should he wake her up or let her sleep? He slowly put his hands on her shoulder and lightly shakes her.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" He asked quietly. The girl stirred in his lap. Enma hesitantly brought his face down to her ears to whisper something.

"Tsuna-kun? Wake up. Or Reborn will come and wake you up again." The girl's eyes shot open as her head shot up. Only to meets Enma's warm lips with her pure lips.

XD

Meanwhile…

Mammon watched in a nearby tree. Watching them kiss each other.

"Hm. I can get money off of this." He muttered as he disappeared in mist. He reappeared in front of Tsuna's guardians, Bel, and Reborn.

"Hn. I have very important news." Mammon said.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"I'm not telling you until you give me money." Gokuera gave the baby illusionist money and the infant smirked.

"I was spying on the girl and the shimon boss. Tsunami was sleeping on Enma's lap then when she woke up, they kissed." With that Mammon disappeared.

"WHAT?" They all screamed as they rushed out the door.

XD

Tsunami and Enma blushed bright pink as they quickly pulled away.

"HIIE! I'm sorry Enma-kun! Why does this always happen to us?" Tsunami blushed looking strait into his red eyes.

"Tsuna-kun? It's fine." Enma blushed more. They got up and walked back to the house. Not even noticing that they were holding hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

Tsunami saw his guardians, Bel, and Reborn run to them.

"Princess! Tell me you weren't kissing him!" Gokudera yelled.

"Um…It was an accident?"

Enma than ran away again.

"Lets go back and play that game! Tsunami all you have to do is judge." Reborn smirked.

They got back to the house. And sat down.

"First is Gokudera."

Gokudera went on stage and started telling everyone about UMAs…

"So what's the score?" Reborn said.

"10." Tsunami answered.

"NOOOO!" Gokudera cried.

"Next up is Yamamoto."

Yamamoto went on stage and smiled. He started making sushi and juggling them then gave it to everyone.

"80."

"Haha!"

"NOOOO!" Gokudera is now in emo corner.

Bel went up and placed a giant peace of ice in front of him. He started cutting the ice with his knifes and when he finished an ice crane was in place of the block.

"90."

Ryohei went up next and started punching bricks making them break.

"20."

Hibari went up and started singing the school song.

_midori tanabiku namimori no  
dainaku shounaku nami ga ii  
itsumo kawaranu  
sukoyaka kenage  
aa~  
tomo ni utaou  
namimorichuu_

asa tsuya kagayaku namimori no  
heihei bonbon nami de ii  
sukoyaka kenage  
haha~  
tomo ni waraou  
namimorichuu

kimi to boku de namimori no  
atari mae taru nami de ii  
itsumo issho ni  
sukoyaka kenage  
aa~  
tomo ni ayumou  
namimorichuu

Everyone sweat dropped but Tsunami thought it took lots of effort to sing this.

"75"

Enma entered the room quietly and sat next to Tsunami holding her hand secretly.

Mukuro went up and used his illusions to show Tsunami what she wanted to see.

"90."

"That's all? Not very impressing everyone." Reborn said as he went up and turned Leon into a rose and gave it to Tsunami.

"Ano…95" Tsunami blushed.

"I win! Now my wish is that Tsunami has to kiss me!" Reborn smiled.

"Eh?" Tsunami blushed even more as she clutched Enma's hand tighter.

Reborn went down to Tsunami and she silently kissed his cheek.

"You never said it has to be on the lip." Tsunami said still blushing.

"Point taken…" Reborn said. "Now go to school!"

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"You didn't notice? Time passes by quick when you're having fun. It's already morning."


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

Tsunami was greeted by her class mates when she entered her homeroom.

"Tsunami-chan!" They all said and swarmed her. Tsunami was elected the class perfect not to long ago.

_Flashback…_

_Tsunami entered the room one day and everyone was in a group muttering to each other._

"_Ano. What are you guys talking about?" Tsunami walked to them. They whipped there heads to her and smiled._

"_Tsunami-chan! We elected you class perfect!"_

"_EH?"_

_Flashback end…_

"Tsunami-chan! You are our representative for a school competition. Each class chooses a girl in the class as there representative and goes into a contest to see who is the school's perfect!" (After Hibari of course.)

"EH?" Was Tsunami's smart answer.

"Don't worry you will be fine !"

"We can't fail with you on our side."

"Tsunami the events are swim suit, talent, and questions about yourself."

"EEEHHHHHH!?" Tsunami felt faint.

"Go Tsunami you can do it!" The girls in the room dragged the class perfect out of the room.

They started picking out swim suits which they brought and allowed her to try them all on. At last they found the perfect one. The swim suit was a sunset-orange bikini. Tsunami's face was bright red when she came out to show them.

"CUTE!" They all squealed.

Tsunami went back to change back to her uniform.

They went back to there class room and the girls nodded as everyone dragged her out again but this time on the roof were they all of the school's students were waiting. They pushed her on stage where the other candidates were.

"Hello! I will be your host for this contest!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok sorry it took so long to update…3 days…heh…sorry I have school so I can only write when school is out on the weekends…**

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

"So fist is our swimsuit competition!" The host yelled and all the boys cheered. Those perverts… **(I have to make up contestants…Besides Tsunami.) **

"First we have Ayame!" A girl with a blue one piece came out from the curtain. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. A roar of applause came from the crowd.

"Now what does are judge have to say and score?" **(I also made up a judge. Pretend he is a professional judge.)**

"The color of the suit does suit her…I will give her a 4 out of 10." The judge said. Ayame sighed and ran back stage to get ready for the next competition.

"Next we have Kikyo!" The host said and a red head came out wearing a scarlet one piece but it showed her belly. More cheering.

"That is much better than the last one. 7 out of 10." The girl smiled and left.

XD

Many contestants later…

"Finally we are down to our last contestant for this round! Here is the new transfer student, Tsunami!" The host yelled and a lot of cheering came from the crowd. Tsunami shyly walked to the front of the stage wearing her sunset-orange bikini. Everyone in the crowd, I do mean everyone, got massive nose bleeds. Some of them even had to go to the nurses office because of massive blood loss. One of those that got dragged away was none other than Gokudera.

"10!" The judge, who was also a guy, yelled and took a picture of Tsunami. Tsunami blushed and quickly ran back but tripped and fell into a certain hitman who was watching. Her lips locked onto none other than Reborn!

"HIIE!" Tsunami screeched and then ran away from the madly blushing, nose bleeding, hitman Reborn. He was soon surrounded by jealous guys wanting that kiss. Reborn sighed and being awesome like he is he beat the shit out of all the boys!

"A-Anyways…Let's go to the question competition…" The host said moving away slowly from the Acrobaleno.

XD

Many more contestants later…

Tsunami walked next to the host nervously.

"Tsunami. Your question is: _Who do you like most in this school? _That means you have to tell us who you love in this school."

"Eh?" Tsunami mouth dropped but she quickly remembered something on TV. "Ano… I-It's hard to choose… Everyone is just to great and special in there own way…So I cant choose…" Tsunami fiddled her fingers cutely. Then blushed and ran off, leaving everyone blushing…once again.

"N-ext we have the talent competition…then we will see who are winner is." The host said, even though he knows who the winner is going to be.

XD

When it's Tsunami's turn…

"You may start…"

Tsunami sighed and took out a mini harp (or lyre). She had just learned how to play a song from Sora. A song Sora would always sing a lot to herself. Tsunami readied her harp/ lyre and started strumming the notes of the song. **(The song is called Everytime you kissed me. It's from Pandora Hearts and I always sing this song at home. I do not own this song.)**

Tsunami took a deep breath and started singing:

_Every time you kissed me  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than my dream  
We were there, in everlasting bloom_

Roses die,  
The secret is inside the pain  
Winds are high up on the hill  
I cannot hear you  
Come and hold me close  
I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn

Silver dishes for the memories,  
For the days gone by  
Singing for the promises  
Tomorrow may bring  
I harbor all the old affection  
Roses are the past  
Darkness falls, and summer will be gone

Joys of the daylight  
Shadows of the starlight  
Everything was sweet by your side, my love  
Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words  
I'm here just singing my song of woe  
Waiting for you, my love

Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...

Every time you kissed me  
My heart was in such pain  
Gathering the roses  
We sang of the grief  
Your very voice is in my heart beat  
Sweeter than despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom

Underneath the stars  
Shaded by the flowers  
Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song  
I will be here dreaming in the past  
Until you come  
Until we close our eyes

Tsunami strummed one last time and left. She had done that beautifully. Everyone, that was alive, mouth dropped. The song was absolutely beautiful and sad. Plus they also didn't know that she could sing so well.

XD

"Now here are the results! The winner is Tsunami!" The host said and everyone cheered. Tsunami walked on the stage and took her trophy.

"No crowding herbivores!" Everyone heard and paled. Standing there with a scowl on his face was the Skylark. In a blink of an eye everyone scattered from the spot leaving only Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn, Enma, and Kyoko.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsunami sqeaked and ran away. Only to bump into Yamamoto making her fall to the ground and somehow Yamamoto took advantage of this and pretended to fall to. He fell gently on top of Tsunami and kissed her on the lips and subconsciously placed his hands on her breasts. **(Bad Yamamoto! You pervert! Cant you see Tsuna-kun already got his kiss?)**

Yamamoto unattached his lips from hers and sat up…Still on top of Tsunami…still touching her breasts.

"Y-Yamamoto…?" Tsunami said weakly. Yamamoto looked down and his eyes widened and he blushed madly and quickly took his hands away from her breasts.

"Tsunami! Are you ok?" Yamamoto asked still embarrassed of what he did.Tsunami smiled weakly at him and passed out from stress.

"TSUNAMI"


	18. Chapter 18

**Im getting tired of writing this story so I'm going to fit the rest on this chapter. I was originally going to 20…but I want to write my other stories too. And I'm going to make a sequel to Little Tsuna and Giotto. Just telling the people that read that. But I'm going to write my other stories that I have on hold first.**

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

Tsunami woke up in her bed at Sora's house. She looked at the end of the bed and saw Sora smirking at her.

"So your awake Tsuna. I will tell your friends. You passed out after that contest and when Yamamoto touched your breast." Sora said and walked out of her orange room to get her friends.

XD

A few moments later…

"PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Gokudera yelled and in the room.

"Tsunami!" Yamamoto came right after.

"Dame-Tsunami…" Reborn walked in.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma ran in and fell on her bed.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna said worriedly.

Soon the room was filled with people. His guardians, Varia, Byakuran, Shoichi, Acrobaleno excluding Yuni, Ken and Chicksa, Spanner, and Sora.

"Ano…What are all you guys doing here?"

"To see you of course, kora!" The rain acrobaleno yelled. He and everybody else (that hadn't seen Tsunami yet) just heard of the transformation and wanted to see for themselves.

"T-Thank you?"

Cololenall blushed and got on the girls bed.

'_Crap…I'm falling for her…what do I tell Lal?Kora!' _He thought.

"Your blushing? How cute!" Tsunami squealed, cursing her girl mind for this, and hugged the infant. Ignoring the jealous guys once again. There was a bright light and when it dimmed she was hugging a grown blonde man.

"HIIE!" Tsunami squeaked and let go.

"What happened, kora!?"

"It's an effect from the bazooka." Reborn answered.

"Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna is a cross dresser!" Lambo yelled.

"Shut up." Reborn kicked Lambo lightly, because that is all it takes.

"HOLD…IT…IN…I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!" Lambo yelled and took out the broken bazooka and was about to go in when it slipped out of his hands hand engulfed Fran. Pink smoke filled the room. A few gasps. The smoke cleared and in place of Fran was a girl with short green hair tied in pigtails, holding a frog hat.

"Fran?" Bel frowned. The girl looked up and nodded making people blush.

"ANOTHER CUTE GIRL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

-insert sweat drop-

XD

( I feel bad for Bel so Im going to have a Fran x Bel couple to!)

XD

With Varia…

Bel had stopped throwing knifes at Fran once he turned into a female. When ever he looked upon the girl his heart would beat faster, just like when he sees Tsunami.

Instead for being able to remove curses like Tsunami. Fran couldn't talk.

Bel went over to Fran and sat down right next to Fran and took her cold hands with his warm hands. Fran blushed from his now girl brain. Her heart pumped faster. Bel smirked.

"Ushishishi. Fran. This was a surprise. But when I laid my (covered) eyes on you. Well…you could say that I fell in love with you."

'_W-What?'_ Fran thought when Bel kissed her making her blush even more. Fran had also fallen for Bel. Damn that girl brain. Light filled the room and Bel looked and moved away from Fran. He was now looking at Fran who was now a boy. Bel scowled and remembered that Reborn told everyone that to get them back to normal they had to fall in love with each other. Bel frowned and walked away from Fran in annoyance.

XD

Awwww….

XD

Enam asked Tsunami if she wanted to go on a date with him. Tsunami answered yes and now is walking with Enma hand in hand, blushing, to the park.

'_Eh? Tsuna-kun is actually a guy! Why do I love him (her) so much?' _Enma thought. But Enma then figured out that Tsuna is the only one that Enma will become gay for. **(Yaoi fangirls unite!) **

"Enma-kun?" Tsunami asked. Enma whipped his head around to see a blushing Tsunami.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Ano…Enma-kun…Uh…I-I love you…" Tsunami then kissed Enma on the lips and a bright light formed around them. In place of the female was a male. The regular form of Tsuna. They pulled away and then they both smiled at each other and they went back in to kiss each other again. Ignoring the fact that they are in a park filled with kids.

"Mama! Those guys are making out with each other! Gay!" **(no its called yaoi kid!)**

"Don't look!" the mom of each child said together and covered there children's eyes.

Fin~

XD

**Done! Finally! I hope you enjoyed! Read my other stories to!**


End file.
